Why Did You Save Me?
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and the mane six have defeated the Storm King and saved Equestria all within a few days. Only one question remains: What will happen between Twilight and Tempest?


"Please don't hurt them. Take me instead!" Tempest said as Storm King was about to execute the mane six.

"I would but that wouldn't be fun." The large monkey said as he shoots his dark magic, gained from defeating three of the princess's, at Twilight who was stumbling around from almost broke her neck falling from the top of the castle where she first arrived.

Tempest jumps in front of the the blast and uses her horn's magic to stall Storm King.

"RUN!" Tempest yelled as she struggled to hold still and fight.

"Come on guys!" Twilight said as she flew off with the others.

Soon, Tempest couldn't take it too much longer and fell to her side.

"Aww! Does somepony need a rest?" The evil over Lord laughed.

"No. But you do!" Twilight said as she began glow to the point where there was no shadow in what was left of Equestria.

"You can say that again!" Pinkie Pie said while smiling.

Twilight pinned Storm King against the wall of the castle and stole his staff and had the blade part facing him.

"Oh now that's just cruel if I do say so myself." The king said rolling his eyes.

Twilight had a plan and started to give orders as she stood in front of Tempest who was now unconscious.

"Rainbow Dash, you get everypony safe! even if it means leaving Equestria!"

"Got it twilight!"

"Applejack, go get all the apples in Sweet Apple Acres and collect all the apples you can find!"

"You got it!"

"Rarity, go help Rainbow and make sure nopony is left behind! That includes checking every house business!"

'Fluttershy, I want you to check for danger!"

"Pinkie, get you're throwing arms ready."

*A few minutes later*

"Well isn't this adorable? You actually think you can defeat me? Silly pony! I can't be outdone! It's impossible!" Storm King.

"That's what Discord thought when he tried to take all the power." Twilight said furiously.

"Dis-who? Are you talking about that dragon thing that was an old enemy of you're precious leader's?" Storm King questioned.

"Yea. How did you know?" Twilight asked puzzled.

"You poor pony. I'm not just an outsider. I'm an outsider who studied the weaknesses of every leader there ever was." He said while giving a chilling smile. "I know things that you don't."

"Enough of the talk. Time to see what you're made of." Applejack said giving Pinkie Pie a large barrel of apples. "Pinkie, give him all you got!"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie replied as she chunked the apples at him, making every apple make contact until he was knocked out.

"Please forgive me Celestia as I have to do this. Twilight prayed as the blade part of the staff entered Storm King's neck.

She then pulled it out and put it between gravel, making the princess's be uncovered by the rocks all of Equestria go back to it's original look.

"Oh my! What happened?' Princess Celestia asked remembering how everything looked as she and other two were being turned to stone.

"Perhaps you're student has done very well for herself without us. Maybe she would make a great princess. A princess who doesn't vanish her sister to the moon for 1000 years." Princess Luna joked.

Everyone joined with laughter except for Twilight who was still worried about what Celestia would say about her killing someone.

"Celestia I'm so sorry! I didn't know what else to do!" Twilight began to cry.

"Oh don't you worry Twilight. I wasn't able to do it and you were. You have pretty much proved that you can protect Equestria without us." The queen of the sun said giving Twilight a smile. "Besides, he had it coming at some point."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without my friends." Twilight said.

"Don't say that. We just helped a little bit. I believe you you could do it alone... just not as good as me." Rainbow Dash joked.

"Speaking of help, aren't you forgetting a certain pony?" Fluttershy reminded.

"You're right!" Twilight rushed over to Tempest.

" A beautiful heart, faithful and strong ." Twilight sang quietly, waking up Tempest.

Tempest starred to panic as she slowly started to remember where she was.

"Shhhh! it's ok, you're safe now. He's dead." Twilight said calming her down.

"Why did you save me?" Tempest asked.

"Did you not here my song? You have a heart that is faithful and strong. All that's left to make it complete is friendship." She explained. "So I knew I had to be faithful and strong when you weren't able to be."

"I don't see why you would do that." Tempest said.

"You did it for me. Remember?" Twilight asked.

"I don't remember much of anything. All I know is that I felt I needed to fight off the beam and then before I knew it, I fainted. I don't know what got into me." Tempest explained with tears streaming from her eyes. "Please forgive princess's. I couldn't protect Twilight Sparkle." She apologized.

"Oh don't you worry dear. I'm sure, in fact I know that you'll be protecting her from any stallion who tries anything." Princess Celestia said with the other two nodding in agreement. "I see something blossoming between you two. Just don't let it get in the way of protecting our kingdom." Celestia joked.

Tempest and Twilight both blushed at this statement.

"Believe me princess, you don't have to worry about protection as long as I'm around. I'll guard Twilight and Equestria until my last breath." Tempest said nuzzling Twilight.

This made Twilight blush even more.

All the ponies started laughing when they noticed Twilight's reaction.

*Later at Twilight's house*

"Who is it?" Twilight asked wondering who could be up at midnight.

"It's Tempest Ya know, the one you saved earlier? May I come in? It's raining hard out here. I think I'm going to melt " Tempest responded.

"Hold on a second." Twilight chuckled as she made her way toward the door.

As she opened, her lips were met by Tempest's.

The kiss was held only a second or two before Tempest pulled away to see Twilight staring at her.

"I'm so sorry. I never should've never done this. Please forgive me." Tempest apologized.

"Why? I liked it. Ya know, for a fearsome warrior, you sure do apologize a lot. Please don't tell me you do that on the battlefield." Twilight joked.

"You liked it? I thought a princess like you would be more into prince's or princess's." Tempest said confused.

"Tempest, I've only been a princess for a day or two. I'm still easing my way into this type of stuff. I don't like ponies because of they're status. I love other ponies for they're personality. I love you most of all Tempest." Twilight said kissing her back.

"Well I guess it's settled then. Should we tell the others?" Tempest asked.

"Nah. They kind of followed you here." Twilight responded as she spotted Pinkie's fluffy hair through the living room.

"Really Pinkie? You couldn't have chosen a better hiding spot?" Rainbow Dash complained while whispering.

"It's alright guys, we aren't hiding anything!" Tempest announced while smiling.

One by one they all popped out.

"Oh trust me, we knew it would happen. We saw the way you two love birds were just a starin'." Applejack replied, making all of them laugh.

Spike appeared with an letter and a pen. "So what shall be the important lesson for today be my princess?" He jokingly bowed down.

"Well if you must know my faithful servant." Twilight responded. "is that you should always be willing to protect someone in need. Even if it means you die trying."

Twilight said.

"Wait, don't you mean OUR faithful servant?" Tempest joked as she locked eyes with Twilight.

Twilight pulled back for a second to say, "Yea OUR servant." She said before kissing Tempest again.

"We'll give you two some space. Come on girls. You to Spike." Rarity said as she got out her umbrella out and walked off with the other ponies following.

"Coming Rarity!" Spike yelled as ran toward Rarity's side.


End file.
